Someone's Watching Over Me
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Faramir thinks of Boromir and grieves for him. ONE-SHOT...COMPLETED!


**yes this is a new fic, but it's only a one-shot... I randomly thought of this yesterday...please have tissues ready...and yes, there is a bit of bouncing around...sorry...**

**characters used: Faramir, Boromir and mentions of Denethor...**

**summary: Faramir thinks of Boromir and grieves for him. **

Someone's Watching Over Me

By: LadyErestor83

Faramir sat alone. He had been this way since Boromir had left for Rivendell. Boromir had not wanted to go, but their father had insisted. Faramir would have gone in his brother's place had it not been for their father. Faramir knew his father hated him for some reason, but that reason was unknown to even him. Perhaps it was because Faramir would never be like Boromir, a great warrior and leader to Gondor. Yes, Faramir was Captain of the guard, but in his fathers eyes, that was not good enough. Earlier, Faramir had gone to see Denethor and was told by his own flesh and blood that he had wished Faramir had died and Boromir had lived. Faramir sighed. Did he believe his father truly wanted this? Yes, but how long could this last? Would Denethor ever love his son?

_Found myself today_  
_Oh I found myself and ran away_  
_Something pulled me back_  
_The voice of reason I forgot I had_  
_All I know is you're not here to say_  
_What you always used to say_  
_But it's written in the sky tonight_

Faramir felt tears enter his eyes. His brother who had probably fought valiantly up until the end, was now gone. He would never see him again. Faramir took a deep breath and stood. Boromir would not want this. He would not have his brother grieve him like this. He would have wanted Faramir to move on. Faramir stood slowly. He would honor his brother some other way.

_So I won't give up_  
_No I won't break down_  
_Sooner than it seems life turns around_  
_And I will be strong_  
_Even if it all goes wrong_  
_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_  
_Someone's watching over me_

Faramir began to walk toward the hall where his father sat in his chair as steward. He knew his father would never forget Boromir just as he never would, but there were a few things Faramir understood about Boromir that Denethor did not. Such as Boromir would always see the light of things where Denethor saw the dark. Faramir stopped suddenly seeing a small ray of light break through the darkness and smiled. He continued his walk and finally came upon his father, who looked at him in distaste. The final announcement of Denethor was that Faramir was to return to Osgiliath and win back Pelennor from the orcs. Faramir sighed, leaving the room. He looked up at the sky once he was outside, wishing that his brother was there.

_Seen that ray of light_  
_And it's shining on my destiny_  
_Shining all the time_  
_And I wont be afraid_  
_To follow everywhere it's taking me_  
_All I know is yesterday is gone_  
_And right now I belong_  
_To this moment to my dreams_

Faramir did return as his father bid. He fought bravely, then everything seemed to go black. he could see Boromir in his sleep. Boromir just shook his head and said," It is not yet your time brother."

He woke slowly to find that he was on the ground somewhere. He turned his head slightly in time to see his father running out of the room on fire. Faramir felt a tear fall from his eye. Boromir would not have wanted this either. Boromir would have wanted them to be a family, not enemies, and most certainly he would have not wanted death to touch either of them. Faramir got up slowly and went to his bed chamber. He sighed as he sat upon his bed. What was his next step?

_So I won't give up_  
_No I won't break down_  
_Sooner than it seems life turns around_  
_And I will be strong_  
_Even if it all goes wrong_  
_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_  
_Someone's watching over me_

Faramir was ready for this final battle. He charged with both Gondor and Rohan on the enemies of Mordor. He kept thinking he could see Boromir fighting with him, even yelling commands to him. Faramir nearly laughed at that. That was how Boromir was when it came to winning battles. Faramir realized their foes had mostly fallen and that the mountain of fire in Mordor looked as though it was crumbling. It was all over.

_It doesn't matter what people say_  
_And it doesn't matter how long it takes_  
_Believe in yourself and you'll fly high_  
_And it only matters how true you are_  
_Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

He looked at his new King, knowing that he had been a friend to Boromir, and took his seat that had once been his father's. As most departed the room, he remained seated, his thoughts still focused on his brother. He smiled. He knew that even in death, Boromir was his brother and loved him.

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me_

Faramir's thoughts were cut short as he heard a voice close to him.

" I am proud of you my brother and I will always watch over you. Do not grieve me, we will see each other again one day."

Faramir looked up and could have sworn he saw his brother. Boromir smiled at him.

" Do not grieve me. Live well Faramir."

Then he was gone and Faramir was alone, but this time he knew he would be alright.

_Someone's watching over me_

~*THE END*~


End file.
